


ENTRE NOSOTRAS | BULMA & LAUNCH

by irohny



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Entre mujeres nos entendemos.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Launch
Kudos: 1





	ENTRE NOSOTRAS | BULMA & LAUNCH

Bulma estuvo curiosa desde un principio.

Launch era una mujer de pelo morado y ojos negros llenos e inocentes, de corazón puro y sonrisa encantadora, que reía tapando su boca con una mano delicada, comentaba nada más que cosas amables y la tocaba con gentileza. Le resultó imposible resistirse a esa dulzura y timidez, y Bulma se encontró embriagada por toda esa piel suave a su disposición.   
  
Cuando hicieron el amor, fue lento y perfecto. Bulma ya había coloreado en rojo sus mejillas para cuando Launch se había desnudado pausadamente. Mirándola a través de sus pestañas y besándola con labios perfumados.  
  
Entonces ella podría estornudar, y la cosa cambiaba.   
  
Launch rubia y de ojos esmeralda, le daba la mirada más sucia que pudo recibir. Y Bulma ardía desde adentro, porque esta chica carcajeaba con malicia, sus palabras eran duras y en lo posible crueles, y apuntaba con su pistola a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. El asunto se volvía salvaje, apasionante, y Bulma mojaba todas las sábanas con la última caricia de sus dedos hábiles.   
  
—Por lo menos ustedes dos se llevan bien —decía Krillin, frotando con una mueca un orificio de bala que no había perforado su resistente piel, proveniente de un arma que aún humeaba en la mano de su dueña—. Supongo que entre mujeres se entienden —concluyó el luchador.  
  
Las mejillas de Bulma se pusieron rosadas, y Launch ya estaba pensando en otras cosas rosadas con las que jugar más tarde.


End file.
